


Good Coffee is Like Friendship

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: The Coffee Series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Delilah/Gibbs friendship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, McLilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Good news is spread through coffee. At least with Gibbs and Delilah, anyway. McLilah, and Delilah/Gibbs friendship. Pure fluffiness.





	

It had started out as something simple. Gibbs would bring in a coffee for Delilah when the team would be working with her. The very first coffee he’d brought had a small note attached to it.

_“Welcome to the team”_

She had looked up, grinning as she read the note, before laughing, and stealing McGee’s hat, placing it on her own head as she smirked at him. That was when he’d known she would fit in nicely.

While he had rule 12 for McGee to contend with while on Gibbs’s team, he couldn’t very well reject Delilah’s help. The whole team enjoyed having her around. After all, she was smart, gorgeous, and pretty fun.

She also didn’t take any of his shit.

The wide-eyed curiosity reminded him of Kate. As did the smarts and the ability to completely see through all of his bullshit. Which is why when McGee started talking about proposing to Delilah, Gibbs was on board. However much he told McGee to shut up about it, he would smile to himself whenever he’d watch them interact, so obviously stable and mature and secure in their love.

McGee had proved that, not only to himself and Gibbs, but to Delilah, the day he’d gone to the Conrad Gala, and then trying so hard, once everything went down in flames, to avenge Delilah. And despite the odds, he had stayed. They had survived together. The need for vengeance reminded Gibbs of himself, but he still couldn’t help the smile that he didn’t have to force whenever he saw them together.

And so, the morning after the “murder boat” fiasco ended, he was the first one in the bullpen, and figured he would be the only one there for a while yet. Most of the team came in later than he did. Besides, he hadn’t seen McGee since yesterday. He only hoped that McGee would ask her soon.

Better to get it over with- perfect or not- than never get the chance to say it.

And then he heard the elevator open- that customary _ding!_ was hard to miss- and turned to see McGee and Delilah coming into the bullpen together.

“Delilah. McGee. You two are… here early. We don’t even have a case.”

“Maybe I just wanted to come visit,” she teased.

“You’re always welcome to visit. Unless you’ve brought me a case?”

“No,” she grinned. “Just a coffee.” She rolled over, and handed it to him. “This is for you, Gibbs.”

“Why?”

“Gibbs, it’s a coffee. No strings attached.”

He smirked, and took the coffee, “This is my favourite kind.”

“Of course it is.”

“Yeah boss, it is. She made me drive an extra ten minutes to get it for you.”

“Awful nice, considering ya don’t work here.”

“Since when has that stopped me?”

He went to take a sip, but then saw there was writing on the cup. He eyed her suspiciously, and looked the cup over.

All it said, in neat script, was:

“ _Apparently elevators are good for proposals.”_

He looked up. “You- he…?”

“Wow, Delilah. That’s a first,” McGee said dryly. “You actually made him speechless.”

He found the words, “About time, McGee.”

Delilah started laughing, and showed him her hand, “I said yes, in case you were wondering.”

He laughed too, and looked it, “Why wouldn’t you say yes?”

“Waiting for a better offer?”

“Sorry Delilah, you’re not getting a better offer. McGee!”

McGee looked up from where he was booting up his computer, “Yeah boss?”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and Tim?”

He looked confused, “What?”

“If you hurt her, you won’t live long enough afterwards to apologize.”

“Understood, but-,”

“But if he hurts me, you’ll have to wait your turn,” Delilah said, “I have first dibs on killing him.”

“Protecting your own honour, I like it. Works for me, Delilah. But just let me know.”

“Of course, Gibbs.”

As Gibbs walked out of the bullpen, clutching his coffee, he slapped McGee on the back, “You did good, McGee. Thanks Delilah!”

She called after him, “You’re welcome!”

**XNCISX**

It was maybe mid-November, the next time Delilah stopped by the Navy Yard. It wasn’t for a case. Allegedly, it was for some greater purpose.

They were up to their eyeballs in a case, with a particularly suspicious murder/suicide that was starting to look more like a double murder.

“I don’t care what you have to do, just get it done!” Gibbs was barking orders when he turned to see the one bright spot in his day. McGee’s fiancée rolling into the bullpen, with a single coffee.

McGee looked up, “Delilah! What’s going on?”

“Well, I just thought I’d drop in for a visit. Is that allowed, Tim?”

“Of course.”

Everyone else called their greetings, as Gibbs called, “Torres, Quinn, I need you to go after Karnstein.”

“Boss?” Torres asked.

“Go. It wasn’t a question.”

Torres and Quinn hurried out, seeing his glare.

“You had your coffee yet, Gibbs?”

“Yeah, Delilah, I had it. But I can have another one.”

“Typical, Gibbs. Assuming that the coffee I’ve got is for you. It could be for Tim.”

“It isn’t. Because Tim doesn’t drink my kinda coffee.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ve been caught. Get Tim to arrest me. Or just take the coffee. Even say _thank you._ ”

He took it from her, “Thanks. Now why are you really here?”

“Can’t I just come to visit?”

He leaned against his desk, staring at her. “Delilah, you’re planning a wedding. I somehow doubt it’s a social call.” He went to sip at the coffee, and then saw it.

“Ha!” He snorted. He always liked it when he was right.

_“New Year’s Eve. 2000 hours. You better come.”_

“Ya coulda just given me an invitation, like a normal person.”

“First of all, I’m not normal. Second of all, does that mean you’ll come?” she smiled at him.

“Aw Delilah, you know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She grinned, and it was a good sign. He always loved seeing her smile. And then he looked over, and saw McGee grinning at her. She rolled herself over to him. “And _you_. You skipped breakfast this morning. So I took the liberty of grabbing you some breakfast.”

“Delilah,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as he grinned. “Don’t mother me. I’ve already got a mom.”

“McGee, you knew what you were getting into when you asked me to do this. Too late to back out.”

“Oh I know,” he grinned. “Called Tony. He’s cleared their calendar. So it’s definitely too late to back out. They’re spending Christmas in Paris with Senior, and then all three of them are flying here for the wedding.”

Delilah grinned, “That’s perfect. I knew you wanted him to come.”

Watching them, Gibbs couldn’t help but smile to himself. He remembered how hectic it could be, planning a wedding. And suddenly, the three ex-wives were unimportant. Because no matter how many times he had failed, somewhere love had to go on.

Maybe the team had bad luck with love. Hell, terrible luck. Here he was, a long line of women scorned or dead because of him. Tony had Ziva, and he’d lost her before he even knew what he was losing. Or maybe he had, but had been too scared to realize it. Bishop, with her marriage broken and trust betrayed by Jake. But here, in front of him, was proof that things did work out sometimes. Sometimes, he thought, watching McGee and Delilah, sometimes love could win.

And sometimes, there were weddings instead of funerals.


End file.
